


kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

by hyp3r10n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyp3r10n/pseuds/hyp3r10n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis have their first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me (like you wanna be loved)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me a few days ago when I had Kiss Me going on repeat, and since the only thing my brain thinks about now a days is Nouis, this came to mind and I felt that I really had to write it down. So here it is.

”... and with that, I wish you all the best boys. Love you!” Harry said into the microphone, looking down at two of his best friends as they smiled brightly at him, their hands intertwined with each others, resting on Niall's lap.  
   ”Love you too, Harry,” Louis said.  
   “And don't you forget that just because you have a brand new hubby now,” Harry said with a wink, earning a laugh from the guests. Louis just shook his head at him with a small chuckle, mouthing a “promise” to the curly headed lad.  
   “So how about that first dance now, huh?” Harry said, turning out against the room, earning a positive response from the guests as they started to get up to move towards the dance floor.  
   “Come on, hubby,” Niall said and got off his chair, never letting go of Louis' hand as they moved with the group, squeezing Louis' fingers tightly, earning a squeeze back as Louis lightly pressed into his side as they made their way forward.  
They reached the room containing the dance floor last of all, all their loved ones standing in a circle around it, Ed on the stage with a guitar smiling brightly at them as they made their way into the middle.  
   “This one's for you lads,” Ed said as he started strumming the chords that was so familiar to them both. _  
_

 _Settle down with me_ _  
__Cover me up_ _  
__Cuddle me in_

Niall dragged Louis close, his arm sneaking around the brunette's waist, his hand gripping Louis' tightly as the brunette laid his hand to rest on his shoulder.  
  
 _Lie down with me_ _  
_ _And hold me in your arms_

“I'd never actually thought that I would have you,” Niall mumbled against Louis temple, his lips dragging softly against the lightly tanned skin.  
   “Well, you do. And now you're stuck with me.”  
   “Good.”  
  
 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_ _  
_ _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_ _  
_ _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Louis pressed even closer, their chests pressed together and Louis could swear he could feel Niall's heart beating. He let his head fall down to rest against Niall's neck as he pressed a small kiss to the fair skin, earning a small sigh from the blonde.  
  
 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ _  
_ _You wanna be loved_ _  
_ _You wanna be loved_ _  
_ _This feels like falling in love_ _  
_ _Falling in love_ _  
_ _We're falling in love_  
  
“When did you learn how to dance?” Louis asked as he pulled away a little, looking up at his husband. Husband. He hadn't even realised how much he wanted to call Niall his in every possible way, until they actually had stood there at the altar, exchanging their vowels.  
   “Harry practised with me.”  
   “Harry?”  
   “Yeah, he took a ballroom class last year, you know how he is,” Niall said, evoking a snort from Louis.  
   “Yeah.”  
  
 _Settle down with me_ _  
_ _And I'll be your safety_ _  
_ _You'll be my baby_  
  
Niall pressed a small kiss to Louis forehead before resting his own at the same place.  
   “Remember the first time we danced to this?”  
  
 _I was made to keep your body warm_ _  
_ _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_  
  
“Yeah... We were so drunk,” Louis said, smiling fondly at the memory. Not that he remembered that much, but the smell of Niall and vodka, those big hands pressed against his hips and Niall's lips trailing patterns against his neck would for always be etched into his memory.  
  They had also, accidentally, locked Zayn out on the balcony, he had gone out to smoke and since it was cold as hell outside they had shut the door. And when Zayn had tried to get inside again they had been too engrossed with each other to notice his drunken yelling, Harry had been asleep on the couch and it wasn't until Liam had come back from... what he now was doing out, that the poor lad had been let inside again.  
  
 _Oh no_ _  
_ _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_ _  
_ _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_ _  
_ _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

“I... I think that was when I actually fell in love with you,” Louis whispered, brushing their lips lightly together, earning a small smile from his beloved.  
   “I think I've been in love with you since the first time we met. I just didn't know it.”

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ _  
__You wanna be loved_ _  
__You wanna be loved_ _  
__This feels like falling in love_ _  
__Falling in love_ _  
__We're falling in love_

“I'm glad you came to the conclusion sooner than later,” Louis breathed out, locking gazes with Niall.  
   “Me too.”  
  
 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_ _  
_ _From hate to love_ _  
_ _From love to lust_ _  
_ _From lust to truth_ _  
_ _I guess that's how I know you_ _  
_ _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

“I love you, Niall,” Louis mumbled before locking their lips together, Niall's arm around his waist tightening it's hold as the blonde pressed them closer together.  
  
 _So kiss me like you wanna be loved_ _  
_ _You wanna be loved_ _  
_ _You wanna be loved_ _  
_ _This feels like falling in love_ _  
_ _Falling in love_ _  
_ _We're falling in love_

Niall pulled away from the kiss, their breaths mingling as they just stared at each other, not even moving to the music anymore.  
   “I love you more.”   
   Louis just kissed him again.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_ _  
__You wanna be loved_ _  
__You wanna be loved_ _  
__This feels like falling in love_ _  
__Falling in love_ _  
__We're falling in love_

**Author's Note:**

> If I offended anyone by changing "lady" to "baby" I do apologise, I just felt that it would flow better since, well, they aren't ladies. And if Ed actually would sing this at their wedding I think he might change it too.


End file.
